Henry Yarrow
| species = Human | gender = Male | hair color = Gray | eye color = | relatives = | affiliation = | powers = | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = c9 | voice = }} Lieutenant Henry Yarrow ( —August 14, 2010) was a friend of Capt. Nathaniel Adams, who served alongside him during the Vietnam War. Physical appearance Henry Yarrow was a Caucasian man with blonde hair that grayed with age. He had a flying eagle tattooed on his left arm. While in the military, he wore a green uniform and a matching helmet. His dress uniform consisted of a white collared shirt with a black tie. Over this, he wore a green jacket with gold stripes around the cuffs and multiple badges on the chest. After he retired, he wore gray pants and a flower-patterned Hawaiian shirt. Alternately, he wore blue jeans, white tennis shoes, a tan shirt and a white and black striped shirt unbuttoned. History Early life In 1968, Yarrow was the apparent leader of a weapons smuggling ring in Vietnam. His friend Nate Adams discovered evidence for it and confronted their superior, Clement Lemar. Lemar was part of the ring as well, and not happy about taking orders from Yarrow, so he set them up. He sent Adams and his squad—including Yarrow—to Hill 409, where a dropoff was supposed to take place. Lemar told Yarrow he cancelled the drop, but in reality, he had organized an ambush with General Trang, their Vietnamese ally. Yarrow was supposed to be killed, but Adams saved him. Yarrow now had two problems: the treacherous Lemar and the incorruptible Adams. He played them out against each other. He spiked Adams's drink and riled him up against Lemar, causing a confrontation between the two. When Adams was knocked out by the poison, Yarrow had Sgt. Polk kill Lemar. In the trial, Yarrow "bravely" took Adams's defense, but it was all a sham. Everyone in the court was part of the smuggling ring, and Adams did not stand a chance. 2010 Yarrow told his recollections of the trial to what he thought were two journalism students, but actually were Kid Flash and Superboy. He naturally left out his own complicity, and further staged his innocence by claiming the court was corrupt, and he alone fought it. The Team eventually found out Yarrow's complicity, and confronted him in an old airbase. In the fight, some of his bullets ricocheted back at him, mortally wounding him. He died shortly after, and although Miss Martian attempted to extract his memories, her inexperience failed to confirm this story and missed the truth, that Wade Eiling was actually behind it all. Appearances Background information * Henry Yarrow first appeared in Captain Atom #9. * While writing for the comic book, Greg Weisman would mentally cast new characters so he can hear a voice. For Henry Yarrow, his actor of choice was Charles Hallahan. References Category:A to Z Category:Articles without personality section Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Military